effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughts/Maristela
=Maristela Binici= Tragically Comical Legend What if all of your life you weren't the only one like you? I think about my parents a lot. It's hard not to. If I could talk to just one of them I wouldn't have to explore my imagination. One day, speaking to them might be a realistic option. Picture your father's mother telling you that your magical powers were tapped into by your parents in utero. That they are Dark Wizards, and before you were born they did the opposite of what expecting parents do to change their "lifestyle of wickedness". My grandparents are great, I love them for everything they've done. But, living with my grandmother is like living under tyrant rule. 2.4 million of the nation's families are maintained by grandparents who have one or more of their grandchildren living with them. These families comprise 7 percent of all families with children under 18. ---- Maristela was born Maria Estela Idony Roselyn Lilibeth Binici. She is a Pure-Blood witch. The youngest daughter of two Dark Wizards Sol Pilar Quinones and Erol Binici. Her father Erol (aka Flynn Werner) was put in prison after he was captured in Greenwich by the British Ministry. Now that the years he spent running loose with her mother Pilar (aka Shanelle Binici) are over, her re-occurring dreams/nightmares of meeting them have resurfaced. The dark dreams of the Black Magic her mother, and father tried to combine with the forming embryo of their young, unborn children. Knowing her father will be staying in one place on a semi-permanent basis has lead to the return of Maristela's only true desire; To meet her mother and father. It bothers her, but it also gives her a small sliver of hope that she might one day truly know where she comes from. * * * * * * * Maristela wants to know the other half. She was raised by her grandparents, her father's parents. She wants to have any relationship with her mother, or her father. She knows her father has been locked up "for good". Until then there were gifts for all the missed birthdays, and holidays. Trunk loads of treasures every February, right on schedule. Life Soundtrack Habits (Stay High) - Tove Lo ---- |-|?= Mystery Maristela only made two friends in school, if you could call them that. She moved to Cornwall after graduation and began growing. Absolutely anything that would take root in her hydroponic 'Garden of Eden'. She has always been interested in Herbology, possibly a trait inherited from either of her parents who were Masters of the academic subject in addition to Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, and the Dark Arts. She is her own (and anyone willing to pay for her labor's) Apothecary. Her $#!% is organic, 'natural'. The most high quality ingredients, products one would need to harvest for themselves to find it any fresher. |-|‡= She became an Herbologist out of Hogwarts, she grows everything. She started messing around with plants before she got to Hogwarts, she always knew that it was a valuable trade. She excelled in Herbology and Potions receiving an O in both her NEWT year and an O and E her OWL year. She was more dedicated to the Apothercary Department than she ever let on. She often restocked the Potions storage room without permission. |-|৳= Category:Thoughts